


Faith

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [68]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, Templar AU, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill. Templar AU.</p><p>The nature of Faith is unique. Robert knows all about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

This is the truth: if you trust someone to have your back, that's faith. If you trust them to stab you in the back, that's faith. If you believe in a higher power, or the machinations of fate, or that there is nothing out there: that's faith.

 

Belief that the arrow will fly true, belief that the crossbow bolt will strike solid, belief that the projectile can't be dodged. That's faith.

 

Faith rules everything. That your foot will step on solid ground: faith. That you'll wake up tomorrow: faith.

 

Malik is not awake when they lay his brother in the ground. He fights a fever, and an infection; Robert knows enough about the man to believe he will wake, that he will survive, because the treasure was the only thing that stopped him before he collapsed, bristling and coiled tight as a spitting cobra, ready to sink venom into whoever was fool enough to draw close.

 

He has faith in the former Assassin's skills. He has faith that the treasure has done enough, to give him the chance at the man. That, with care, a valuable asset is now theirs, perhaps a brother-in-arms, perhaps a friend.

 

He has to believe in that, because he takes a great risk, letting the man live. Sinking as much money and time and effort in to him as he has. Just because he is the Grandmaster of the order does not give him the right to ignore everything, all their people, the faith they have in him and his choices. That's the weight a leader carries, his people. And this man has killed many of them, for whatever reason, surely.

 

Oh, certainly he's killed some who did not bear the cross. By nature, the order has not come this far south in... a long time. The Crusades are an excuse, not a reason, but nearly so. But what matters is that some of their own have died, and the Assassins are at fault, and if Malik has never killed a Templar surely he does not know, and neither does Robert.

 

But that's not the matter. The matter here, in truth, is faith.

 

But Robert believes with his whole being in his certainty; that's the nature of faith.


End file.
